Pirates Forbidden Island
Pirates Forbidden Island is the major headquarters of the Tropical Seas pirates. History Pirates When the Golden Age of Piracy began in 1989, Pirates Forbidden Island became home to a bustling town of pirates, scalawags, rogues, thugs, and cutthroats of the Tropical Seas. Captain Roger Redbeard garnered much respect and authority at Pirates Forbidden Island, although he made numerous rivals and enemies such as Captain Foul. At Pirates Forbidden Island, pirates converge between their raids and treasure hunts to rest, gather crews, make plans, or celebrate a victory. Bessie's tavern, the Keg and Cutlass, was one of the most popular spots in town, and Captain Redbeard often came to the pub when discussing his plans with his crew. In 1999, two races of the LEGO Racing Championship took place at the Pirates Skull Pass of Forbidden Island. Although pirates began adopting other major headquarters, such as Skull Island and Shipwreck Island, Forbidden Island remained their main base of operations during the Golden Age of Piracy, especially during the Skeleton Pirate War. During the Silver Age of Piracy, Pirates Forbidden Island fell out of favor to Brickbeard's Secret Cove and Shipwreck Hideout, but still remained a major point of interest, especially after the Secret Cove was destroyed by Governor Broadside's Royal Navy. Dino Attack When Mutant Dinosaurs attacked the LEGO Planet's major cities, Alpha Team moved quickly to call for a mass evacuation before the dinosaurs arrived at Pirates Forbidden Island via teleporters built by Michelle Glados. Many pirates fled the island and were evacuated to Antarctica while Dino Attack Team set up a small control center on the island. Databoard, Snake, Voltage, Joey, Kai, Venom, Cobra, and Turahk-Kal arrived at the Pirates Forbidden Island control center by T-1 Typhoon, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. In the meantime, the rest of the team left the control center and battled Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. They arrived at the island's coast and tried to take a pirate ship, but their progress was halted by ShadowTech. They hid from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon in an old pirate hideout, and fled when the helicopter destroyed the hideout. They escaped the island in a Dino Attack T-1 Typhoon piloted by John and traveled back to LEGO City. Coral and Tail were dropped off at Pirates Forbidden Island by a T-1 Typhoon to investigate the presence of Mutant Sharks. They quickly identified the cause, and Alpha Team had given a group of specially-trained Dino Attack agents aquatic vehicles modified for Dino combat. After XERRD hacked into the Dino Attack Database, a Dino Attack agent took advantage of this by uploading false information regarding Stromling Pirates on Pirates Forbidden Island. Wallace Bishop informed Dr. Rex about this, and while Dr. Rex investigated, the Dino Island Laboratory was attacked by FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots. Dr. Rex returned from Pirates Forbidden Island and confirmed that the rumors were false. Major Locations Pirates Forbidden Island is a tropical island mostly dominated by jungle. The main pirate settlement is located near the coast. Due to Forbidden Island's geographical location, hurricanes are a constant threat and occasionally entire pirate ships are run aground on this island. Pirates Skull Pass is a notable route on the island that passes through a cave occupied by one such shipwreck. After the Dino Attack, Dino Attack Team established a small control center on the island, mostly populated by scientists. The scientists in the control center study the Mutant Dinos of the island in search for a cure. They did manage to come up with a formula that reverses the effects of Mutant Dino serum, although they needed to import the antidote from other regions of LEGO Planet. Category:LEGO Category:Locations